Grady Edwards
Grady Edwards (also known as David Harris and later Chris Ames) is the main antagonist of the 2009 remake The Stepfather. He appears as super friendly, but is actually an on-the-run serial killer with an unknown past, who targets unwitting families. He was portrayed by Dylan Walsh. History The film opens as Grady Edwards (Dylan Walsh) transforms himself in a bathroom. He shaves off his beard, dyes his hair, and removes his brown contact lenses. He goes downstairs with his luggage and fixes himself peanut butter toast and coffee. As he leaves the house, the camera reveals the bodies of his wife and her three children. Susan Harding (Sela Ward) is shopping in a grocery store with her youngest children where she meets Grady, who introduces himself as David Harris, a man who lost his wife and daughter in a car crash. He charms her, and six months later, they are engaged to be married. Susan's eldest son, Michael (Penn Badgley) returns home from military school and is wary of the situation. David invites him down to the basement, where he has installed locked cabinets (witch he cycles around the question, when Michael asks them), and tries to befriend Michael over tequila shots. Michael's suspicions start when David uses the wrong name when mentioning his deceased daughter. After Susan says that an elderly neighbor warned her that America's Most Wanted ran a profile on a serial killer that looked like David, David, realizing that this might be a "problem", barges into the woman's house and throws her down her basement stairs, breaking her neck. Later on, Susan's ex-husband Jay confronts David angrily about laying hands on his younger son, Sean, after David grabbed the boy roughly for failing to turn down the volume on his video game. He warns Susan that she knows nothing about David. Doubts about David mount further when he quits his job working as a real estate agent for Susan's sister, Jackie. to avoid displaying a photo ID and other forms of identification (when there was a thousand other ways he could of handled this, without looking suspicious). Later, Jay confronts David about an apparent lie regarding his college history. David, believing Jay knows to much, clubs him with a vase and suffocates him with a plastic bag. He sends Michael a text with Jay's phone saying that David checked out okay. And tells everyone that Jay moved out of the country. When the neighbor woman's body is discovered two weeks later, David tells the family that the poor woman fell down the stairs and broke her neck. Michael is alarmed because he overheard David he questions why David would know such persfic infomation, when the cause of death wasn't yet confirmed by the police. Kelly, thinking he's just being paranoid, tries to get him to focus on college applications. But Michael grows more obsessed with the contradictions in David's stories. Kelly leaves, annoyed by Michael's odd behavior. The situation comes to a head when David intercepts an email from Jackie about hiring an investigator. He then goes to Jackie's house and drowns her in her pool, so she wouldn't find out his true identify. Determined to discover what was in the locked cabinets, Michael breaks into the basement as Kelly keeps a lookout. In the basement, Michael eventually discovers his dad's body in a freezer, horrifying him. And he realizes that the situraton with David is worse than he thought. David knocks out Kelly and traps Michael in the basement. The commotion awakens Susan, and David, paranoid and a little unstable, berates her parenting skills and says that he thought she could be "Mrs. Grady Edwards". On Susan's stunned reaction, David grimaces and asks, "Who am I here?", Susan tries to snap him out of it, saying his name, causing him to say "David! I'm David Harris!" Susan, realizing the situration after noticing the unconscious Kelly, flees to the bathroom, locking herself in. David kicks the door in, shattering the mirror behind it. Susan picks up a shard of the glass mirror, holding it behind her. David grabs her, they struggle, and she manages to stab him in the neck with the shard. He falls to the floor, apparently dead. Michael escapes from the basement and finds Kelly. They find Susan in the hallway across from the bathroom, thinking David is dead. Then David approaches from behind and blocks the stairs, chasing all of them into the attic, where he and Michael fight. Both fall onto the roof and then off the edge of the roof to the ground, where they lie unconscious. When Michael wakes up, he finds out he had been in a coma for just over a month. He learns that David is still alive and fled the scene before the police arrived. The end scene shows David, who has again changed his name to Chris Ames. He is working at a hardware store when he meets a woman, who was shopping with her two sons. Assumably starting it all over again. Quotes Trivia *He has constantly changed his identities. Using names such as David Harris and/or Chris Aims. *He acts polite and friendly. But when his true colors are shown. He shows little to no emotion towards his victims. *He is based off of Jerry Blake from the original. Category:Serial Killers Category:Titular Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Affably Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Hero's Lover Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Alter-Ego Category:Male Category:Spouses Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Perverts